Loki,me, and Transformers!
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Normally, two epic fictional things wouldn't exist at once. But what if that did happen? Except you can't really make the other things happen, frankly, because the universe decided only the Thor movie characters in Marvel and the Transformers franchise should be real. So guess what? It's...Loki, me, and Transformers; robots in disguise!
1. What a way to start a story

I remember how things would be if it were 32 at freezing which it were not. It is 43 degrees above freezing while on my way to school at 5:37 PM being driven by is my grandparent, duh, well didn't know until now. I can't blame you for not knowing! I had my eyes focused on the road not having a thing to babble about.  
If it were 32 degrees I would be wearing my big coat not a gray hoody with my Transformers Generation1 shirt on that has Optimus Prime on book bag, that lacks a grip thing for the hook inside the locker, is on my lap. I feel comfy and cozy sitting right here. Normally I would be babbling to Jane about anything related to reads for my stories on Wattpad or something humorous that recently happened.  
I saw a bright light crash into the hilly road-the truck is on the 1st part of the hilly road-right at the middle across from us. I look over to Jane only to find she is not there. I unbuckle myself then get into the driver's seat and begin pressing my shoes onto whatever is beneath; anything, like a break.  
All that remains of Jane is her clothes.  
"STOP TRUCK!" I demand. "STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANNNT!" I saw burning flames on the road and the headlight beamed on towards whatever had landed in the hilly road. "Ah slag."  
I closed my eyes expecting an impending insane doom.  
Only to hear the truck being flipped.  
"You idiot!" I heard a femilar voice. "YOU JUST GOT US BANISHED TO MIDGARD!"  
"Why, it wasn't my fault." The second familiar voice went.  
"You went to Nidavellir recklessy for something the dwarvess stole and ended up destroying quite a few of their tunnels," I grab my backpack by the left shoulder strap still holding on then clumsily open the door and dorkily fell out landing on my face. "So yes, Thor, it is."  
I get up.  
"OH MY PRIMUS!" I squeal.  
"Well, they started it!" Thor said.  
"I know quite a few Dwarves who could have helped you." Loki said.  
I look up towards the sky to see a flying gray machin similar to the one sending out cybertronian matter in the beginnning of Transformers Age of Extinction. Underneath the machine is light dotting its underside that glow brightly similar to the UFO mothership in ET Phone Home. Thor and Loki are ignoring me. Jane has recently vanished in thin air shortly after taking a turn to the right turn out of the road leading to Manson Heights. This ship reminded me of a robot squid except it had no eyes.  
"ME SHALL FOLLOW THIS ABNORMALITY!" I shout following after the strange machine.  
I swear that Loki sent me one of dirtiest of all works because of my probably annoying way of using the word 'abnormality' as I speeded past the two. I believe I can fly in the open sky, I mentally sang to myself rushing speed making my two lazy legs work as one.  
Come on girly, you gotta get your laptop and blankets safe!  
I saw others of the same machine zip past to the other direction.  
It became evident that something is happening and it isn't anything good.  
"RUN IVY, RUN!" I shout.  
I recalled that scene I wrote where my persona shouted that to herself while running out of a being destroyed warehouse by two alien robots sharing a heavy grudge against one another. Best story I ever made-asides to many I've bragged about to myself-that entertained thousands of people. I still hope it'll hit one thousand votes one of these days and be the 2nd transfan with a 'thrown into transformers' cliche to hit one thousand votes.  
I closed my eyes and focused on the house.  
When I reopened them I was rushing down the stairs hearing Lakota barking.  
"LAAKOOTAA!" I holler jumping down at the last step.  
Lakota wags her tail and her neck is visible to the human eye. The news channel is on and all I can see is that guy staring at the seat neighboring him in is a bracelet on the table. I quickly unplug my laptop, take the end out of the outlet, pick up the laptop and began speeding back to the stairs.  
"We've just gotten reports of Transformer related machines appearing around the world and thousands of people going missing," The news guy said. "Best advice is to remain calm and wait for them to show up. Though many think the end of days is coming; it has already started."  
I speed up the stairs.  
"COME ON LAKOTA!" I holler.  
"We've been raptured." The news man said, as Lakota follows me up the stairs.  
Then everything became coated in what seems to be ice.  
Damn I shoulda gotten my coat out instead.  
I look over my shoulder to see Lakota a frozen cyberformated deceased keesehond.  
"NO!" I shout.  
GET THE DAMN BLANKETS, IVY!  
I rush to my room then grab the laptop case and my blankets then rush my way out of the house feeling door became strongly encased in cybertronian substance. I leaped over the wooden rail landing on the grass feeling my heart pump.  
I am scared.


	2. The world goes round and round

When the world goes round and round all the way to oblivion of madness there is bound to be something that pretty much makes sense for the human mind. I slipped and fell on the grass hearing the sounds of cyberformatting going on behind me. My laptop-and the cord-had been shoved into the bag. My blankets are over my head but I can still see even with a backpack on my shoulders.  
"What is that?" I heard Loki's voice.  
"IF YOU WANNA BE COVERED IN CRYSTAL CYBERFORMATTING THING; RUN!" I shout back. "Or become two statues in the beginning of some bickering that never ceases to end."  
Damn I forgot my pills!  
I forgot my pills that help me stay focused on one thing at a time.  
Go figure for having Aspergers-which is now classified under the same umbrella with Austim-as a eighteen year old who looks eleven years old to other pebbles make a rocky creaking sound while being squished under my sound of wind brazed past sounding as though it belongs to some-one with a medium build. You see people who're skinny-and are running-don't make a sound running past a fellow contestant. It turns out those medium build people with hot abs, big legs, large muscles on their arms make the air act like a waterfall being walked through in armor.  
Seriously, skinny people are like ninjas.  
Though it can be argued medium build and skinny people can be both ninjas when it comes to walking and trying not to make a sound.  
Through the mess of blankets and the weight made by my laptop tugging my shoulder I can see partial glimpse of deer making a run for it's not just a deer it's a whole group of them varying in size and gender. Quite a few of them had antlers curling up-or is up not the right term?-being lengthy in height that it seemed some of them took trademarks from The Great Prince in Bambi.  
"70!" I count. "71,72,73,74,75-okay this easily counts as one hundred!"  
I hear loud engine sounds from across.  
I turn my head towards the source of the loud engine sound similar to a cheetah to see a car with a passenger side door open, the inside of the car is brightly on, and there is not a driver in sight. I couldn't stop running and turn away from the car so I ended up falling right into the passenger seat bending up my legs.  
The door quickly shut behind me.  
Guess number 1; Ironhide?  
No, Ironhide has the vehicle mode of a truck with the brand GMC on the front grill part and trucks are noticeably taller than average cars that have headlight parts designed similar to a cat. Fun fact the Sami-Truck's front half is based on a bull dog so that's why it seems somewhat familiar.  
Guess number 2; Sideswipe?  
Why the hell would Sideswipe want to ruin his wheels by doing that?  
Sideswipe literletly ROLLS on his wheels to go to and fro.  
Guess number 3; Bumblebee.  
The light inside the car turned off while taking a sharp right curly turn kicking the pebbles into the air like a sassy cat.  
"Wee!" I squeal tossing everything I had to the other side of the seat.  
Then I fell right over onto the floor.  
"Me is okay!" I proclaim, excitedly holding up my hand and kept my thumb out.  
Gosh does it pay to be happy-go-lucky.


	3. Quite really not logical

I like to think when two fictional subjects turn real that it means a person has been taken into their universe, but really, that's not the case for blue glowing radio played music, rock music, down the road. The sounds of bumping over the raised up edges around the small crater shaped holes-a result of freezing, thawing, and then freezing again-directly right across from each other by three feet.  
Jane always complained about how the road commissioner should fix this whenever we went over those bumps and someone started the topic about hating them. Heck,even my Aunt's Tara's baby Isaac was startled by the unexpected bumps-Joel had noted of it when they came three weeks ago to the house-in the road.  
Well it seems the road is getting Cyberformatted.  
Not much of a problem when the machines are going to fix it!  
Seems they're doing us a favor.  
I stayed on the floor bracing myself for all the turns. The directions the Autobot went made my body fly all over the back though somewhere in between the speed racing I got myself buckled up.I fell asleep during the ride so I caught up on some beauty sleep because of dream is wacky enough even a intimidating figure can be left standing there saying 'What? That cannot have happened!'.  
I am knocked awake landing on the ground with all my stuff around me.  
"It's not even a school day," I grouchily complain,feeling around my face for my glasses. "JINKEYS!" I feel around the ground for my glasses. "My glasses!" Great I feel an lot like Velma from Scooby Doo. "Please don't be broken, I fragging need you to see distance and detailed things! Please don't be broken!"  
"This human is very random, Optimus." Came a young teenage voice.  
"You should have taken her to the survivors shelter, Bumblebee."  
"There is no survivors in this part of Illinois," Bumblebee said, as my hand came upon crushed items. I feel a dead feeling coming down my head including that sad, sad, sad sensation. "None at all."  
"Nooo!" I shout, picking up my glasses. "I BROKE MY GLASSES!"  
Damn everything is not very clear without them on.  
"New pair," Someone handed me a new pair.  
I put the new glasses on and everything is in fine detail.  
"This," I said, staring off to a blurry Optimus Prime-I just woke up, kay?-feeling slightly dizzy.  
This isn't a movie.  
THIS IS NOT A MOVIE.  
I am not in the slagging Bayverse.  
I am in a boring and sometimes funny reality where people write fanfiction and bicker about time travel, choices, scientific phenomena, UFO's springing out of the blue, end of the world crap talk, and just every normal hysteria about celebrities or something like fires, shootings, and you get the point.  
I stare at Optimus Prime for what seems to be an eternity then finally turn my head wide eyed seeing the other Autobots.  
"Is..." I said, working my jaw. "Not a movie."  
"Why yes it's not," Loki said. "Do you wish it to be?"  
"Nooo." I said, drawing out the 'o'.  
Loki and Thor with the Autobots.  
"Is this child really the sole survivor of Manson Heights?" Loki asks. "Come on; there has to be a shelter."  
"Loki, you were the one who reminded our creators about this planet." Optimus said. "Like it or not; you have a mess to fix on this planet. Earth will be dead in a stellar cycle because of your small arrival to a meeting that was about to be conjurned."  
"Why it's not my fault." Loki denies.  
"Technically it is, Brother." Thor said. "I was there."  
I stare at Loki finding myself hard to breath.  
He's really, really, really here!  
LIKE SOLID HERE!  
"But not mine." Loki said.  
"Brother, we're stuck on this realm for a very long time." Thor said. "Perhaps Father saw what you did and decided to make our punishment be part of this clean up."  
"Oh Thor," Loki said. "You did not see their faces."  
"...Who's faces again?" Thor asks.  
"Their creators." Loki said.  
Optimus rubs his forehelm.  
"Jazz, take the human to a shelter in part of Illinois that still stands." Optimus said. "With plenty of survivors like this little girl." I stuck my tongue out at Optimus while picking up my stuff. "She needs to be among her own kind."  
I kind of got a jealous glare from Loki that was brief but apparently Optimus and the other 'Bots and Thor did not notice.  
"Right, Optimus!" Came the very Jazz like Autobot voice I hadn't heard in over seven years or so.  
It has been definitely been a long time since I rewatched the 1st transformers live action movie.


	4. Really,really odd

Being a survivor of something potential bad is perhaps the oddest feeling I have ever experienced. Not that I have written a character, specifically Joy Jelenisto from Step into Asgard,surviving a bad event that made the loss of lives it is just odd to be that person experiencing it. I babbled mostly to Jazz while he drove through the road.

"Did you know a fly cleans its wings about five times each time it lands and it must be cleaning its wings 50,000 times per day after landing on something?" I ask.

"No," Jazz said. "I did not."

"Also the 50th Doctor Who Anniversary special broke the simulcast record for being the most viewed and landed on Guinness World Record," I said. "Also, the most historically shameful event that happened before the airing was One Direction having a terrible connection and did not have a clue about Doctor Who."

"Oh," Jazz said. "I love that band! The five boys really have a taste in music."

I feel so giddy inside.

I must correct Jazz!

"Well..." I said, then fake a cough. "Four," I faked a cough again. "Actually."

"What?" Jazz asks.

"Zayn quit one direction," I said. "Can't blame him."

"Zayn quit One Direction?" Jazz said, in shock.

"Yeaah," I said. "A band with a fading fanbase!"

"No, that cannot be." Jazz said said, in denial.

"Well I mean the popularity of One Direction is slowly fading on Wattpad," I said. "And in the media."

"Since when did Zayn leave?" Jazz asks.

"Zayn left One Direction-in Illinois time-on a Thursday at eleven something in the morning," I said. "I view the boyband members as humans...but the talk about what happened in those terrifying fanfics makes me recoil. I don't like One Direction's music, period."

"...Have you at least given them a try?" Jazz asks.

"How could I when their faces were shoved on the screen every day?" I ask.

"There is such thing as tolerating." Jazz said.

I shook my head.

"Sadly," I said. "I tried and it didn't work.A lotta girls cried about Zayn's departure online. Fortunately no one at Rowva cried about it. Rowva stands for Rio, Onida, Wataga, Victoria and Altona." I tap on my fingers. "Though Williamsfield has joined for one of the sports things; so,it's gonna be The Cougars." I rub my fingers together hearing them squeak. "Well, it would be next school year," I paused incontinently. "If the world wasn't ending."

"It's not ending until I say so!"Jazz shouts, arrogantly.

Wow, I never expected Jazz to say something like that.

"I am a senior." I said, happily.

Jazz looks over to the review mirror.

"You're a child." Jazz said.

"I am, by far, not a child." I said. "Even though I look like one; looks can be deceiving."

"Huh," Jazz said. "How old are you?"

"18." I said.

"18?" Jazz repeats.

"Yep," I said, nodding. "Turning 19 on June 6th, 2015."

Jazz raises his left eyebrow up, curious probably, making a 'you're eighteen and you look like a child' kind of facial people have the same disbelief about my age and youthful appearance, but trust me I am one hundred percent human.

"That is specific."Jazz said.

"I was born at 3:00 PM." I said.

"...Very specific." Jazz said.

"Sure am!" I chirp, happily.

I held my laptop case in my arms, tightly, staring off at Jazz's holoform. I can tell that Jazz is curious as to how I am the only survivor being youthful looking in the Oak Run area. I don't know how I randomly appeared in the house after picturing it in my mind. Nothing is quite making sense at all.

Jazz turns his attention back to the road.

It is light out and the clouds are dreary looking; lingering figures in the distance seen by the review mirror. So it must be 7:39 AM, as the sky doesn't get that bright until it is close to 8:00 AM. At 6:51 AM it is slowly getting brighter on the way passing through Altona back to Victoria. I remember that because one time when the bus had gone five minutes out of Altona we hit a deer.

Fortunately the kids were only focused on going to school and didn't care about the dead buck.

Somehow my mind wondered off from Jazz's holoform to some crazy idea for 'A little more closer' that is a fanfiction for the new Robots in Disguise mind somehow jumped around in ideas for different stories of mine that are still in progress. The low bridging comforting highway sound made by the road and the wheels meeting each other creating friction that leads to sound.

The sea of cyberformatted land is endless and the contrary still living pieces of land made it so obvious what is happening. It is like someone left out a line that separates the cybertronian substance and the safe dry land full of trees, houses,and roads. Most of the fencing preventing farm life from escape is broken;at least the ones I can see during the brainstorming session.

I am a multitasker; I notice things when people think I am not.

I hear a engine, sounding like it is behind Jazz, make a deep scary roar.

My attention is yanked off the increasingly very progress brainstorming-that involved expanding the storyline and making up new scenes-then lift myself up and turn over towards the right at the back window. My grip on the laptop case loosens a lot. There is nobody in the fancy dancy silver sleek and shiny car that has a long curly scar on the engine hood.

"Uh, I may be mistaken," I said, sliding back over and face towards the driver's seat. "But we're being followed by a Decepticon."

"That is not possible." Jazz said.

I raise up my left eyebrow.

"Why?" I ask.

"The Decepticons are not aware of Earth." Jazz said.

If Autobots are aware of Earth, have visited this planted, then it must mean the Decepticons are aware too. Now why exactly did the Autobots come to Earth in the first place? Could it be that one of the Autobots picked up a transmission of the live action Transformers movies and decided to pay Michael Bay a visit?

Yes, I have read that 'Mr Bay, can we have a word please?' story .

At least the chapters dealing with Bay.

"Then how are you aware of this planet, Jazz?" I ask.

"That is a long story," Jazz said. "And Cybertron,unlike your take on our kind, is very much alive." Jazz takes a sharp right turn crashing through the guarding wall to the highway's bridge. "Hold on!"

"Wee!" I cheer, and scream. "THE AUTOBOTS PAID MR BAY A VISIT!"

"Mr who?" Jazz asks.

"Ah scrap metal," I complain. "That just turned my world upside down."

Jazz lands on the grass with a hard bump. I realize then that we were not on a highway but a bridge leading to Knoxville. Quite frankly I am very familiar to this part as the bus goes over the bridge every day-when Galesburg does have school and so does Knoxville-morning and afternoon. Jazz revved his engines then speeds off in the intact land that hadn't been cyberformatted yet.

"Explain how there's a Transformers Cinematic Universe confirmed with a couple spinoffs and Mr Bay has done the 'I am not doing another Transformers Movie' act." I said. "I want an explanation if Mr Bay is actually doing another movie. I mean there were some improvement in Age of Extinction with the humor and all. It actually focused on Transformers rather than the humans twenty four seven."

"I didn't catch a word you said." Jazz said.

There are times I hate being a speedy chatter and this is just one of those.

"WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THE NAME FOR THE TRANSFORMERS CINEMATIC UNIVERSE SHOULD BE!" I shout.

"I thought there was already one." Jazz said.

"The Bayverse is a largely unplanned cinematic series; The writer, Ehren Kruger, constantly plans to bring in Unicron," I said. "Kruger keeps not getting his way every single time."

Go figure for reading articles and stuff involving others opinions about the live action Transformers franchise. Many of these opinions boil down to; 1, Bay's fascination with hot chicks and inappropriate humor;2,Kruger is a huge fan of the 1986 Original Transformers Movie cartoon.

"Wait," Jazz said,taking random turns in the field. "Unplanned?"

"Yep!" I said, sliding to the right.

"Optimus so going to be unhappy about it." Jazz said.

"Oh, he hasn't seen Age of Extinction?" I ask.

Jazz looks up towards the review mirror.

"What is that?" Jazz asks.

"The fourth movie." I said.

"THERE'S FOUR MOVIES?" Jazz recoils in shock.

"Yeaaah," I said, grinning from ear to ear. "Ratchet dies in the 4th one."

"Optimus is not going to be happy." Jazz said.

The silver scarred car rammed into Jazz's bumper. Jazz is pushed forwards flying across the field. I swear the heart pounding fear is what the clueless unexpected protagonist of a film must feel when being chased by people they do not know. It is scary to be in this situation for real. Nothing compares to being chased by real life Decepticons to writing about a fictional character in the world of the Bayverse in that very situation.

You can't prepare yourself for a Decepticon car chase.

Suddenly the laptop case is yanked out my arms then thrown out right behind Jazz.

"Need to loose some luggage!" Jazz said.

I look over to see in my horror that the laptop case is sliced in half.

"Goodbye, old friend." I said, in horror. "I'll miss you."

"Talking to a inanimate object is not going to bring it back." Jazz said.

Jazz is noticeably lighter in the speeding.

Jazz went over a flat square platform belonging to a shed that made him fly over a house.I swear there is a girl sticking her head out of the window gawking right back at me while I am doing the Vulcan hand sign. Hopefully that really helps the girl get through this very surreal event. She has curly black hair being short with silver streaks going down to the sides. If that chick were painted in a picture, given armor, and then the background painted a dark shade of gray including a light illuminating her in a magnificent way would make it appear as though she is a warrior in epic proportions.

I wore a smile doing the Vulcan hand sign.

Then Jazz came to a landing in a empty horse field.

"Well," I said, looking back to Jazz glaring at him letting my smile turn into a frown. "I personify inanimate objects and animals in my storys; so yeah, it is kind of psychology good to bid farewell to inanimate object even for the mind."

"That's a load of scrap." Jazz said.

"Nah, not really." I said. "I actually feel better making demands for a laptop to hurry up and it does."

Jazz is driving faster and faster.

I look over towards the window right across.

Oh yeah that scarred car has gotten closer.

I grab my blankets and the backpack. I unzip my backpack then cram in all my blankets and zip back up. Not a girl like me should go without her handy dandy blankets of course! The purple backpack just became even more convenient without the black grip thing. I get the backpack on my back with the shoulder straps wrapped around my shoulders.

It's very logical if I didn't put my blankets into the purple backpack then they would be torn and lost forever because of this impending and most likely Decepticon against Autobot encounter.

The scarred car bumps against Jazz's side.

Jazz drifts off course heading straight towards a expensive looking house.I guess we're very far from the bridge. I never seen a house that remarkably bears resemblance to the White House only more different and just smaller for a family to live in.

"JAZZ!" I shout. "IMPENDING HOUSE COMING, HOUSE ALERT, HOUSE ALERT!"

Then Jazz crashes into the house with a hard tumble and house material breaking. It is like getting a strike on bowling balls except this sound effect is much more louder than the collapse of many vase shaped objects with a name I cannot Jazz transforms and loses me in the chaos into the disaster ridden wreckage.

I didn't roll around.

Why?

Picture a turtle flipped over on it's shell.

Okay my backpack is full.

So I am sitting there with both legs sticking out straight to the air like sassy divas.


	5. A very simple name

So I get up thanking god for my grandparent's adoptive parent for making a white and orange my eyes is nothing but dust and a linger gray'ish fog probably full of dust that had been unsettled.I look around shielding my eyes scanning for Jazz's figure.  
Where the slag is Jazz?  
I take a cautious step forward.  
"Mama," Went a squeaky doll.  
I look down to see a baby toy being a CareBear on the ground.  
The CareBear is pink with a white belly.  
"Ooopsy," I said. "Sorry there, pinky bear!"  
I walk around the little toy.  
Jazz was suppose to take me to a survivors shelter yet a Decepticon decided to intervene and start a random fight. Now I have apparently lost track of Jazz in the hectic weight of the backpack bumps against my butt since I lazily had not pulled up the backpack. 'Oh, oh, oh,' went lyrics in my head, 'Bump'ening through the wreckage, through the hazy, and crazy day!' I tap on my shoes on the ground doing a unique failing bird whistle.  
"Stop making a really awful sound," Came a Swedish voice.  
I look up.  
"My name is Scorp," Scorp said. "And yours?"  
Scorp has red blazing optics and his chest armor has that wicked scar.  
"Ivy Brooke Bell." I said.  
"Not the full name." Scorp said.  
"Ivy Bell." I said.  
"Just your name, lass." Scorp said.  
"That is my name." I said.  
"Ivy Bell, why does the Autobots take interest in YOU?" Scorp asks.  
"Uh, because of..." I stare at Scorp. "They WERE taking me to a survivors shelter."  
"Why you?" Scorp asks, sharply.  
I fold my arms with a frown.  
"Geeze," I said, with an attitude. "If you're a detective, then start investigating on your own!"  
Scorp rolls an optic.  
"All I know is that you randomly popped up from the Summer Road to a house in a light blue flash." Scorp said. "Now I like to know how you're able to do that as a human."  
"Uhhhh..." I gawk at Scorp. "You guys are colorblind!"  
"Not completely." Scorp said.  
"Uh huh." I said, unconvinced.  
"Partially but not all." Scorp said.  
"WELL SLIPSTREAM MISTOOK OPTIMUS FOR STARSCREAM IN TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED!" I point out.  
Scorp rolls an optic.  
"This is not Transformers Animated,Ivy Bell." Scorp said.  
"I am currently writing a story called Transformers Animated is for real!" I babble. "I am still deciding on the next chapter, like how to point out that my main character has just noticed everything has become cartoony. I mean Derrick James Wyatt's art style; the cartoon one! Not the terrible era of cartoons on Cartoonnetwork."  
"Uh huh." Scorp said.  
"I tried to watch Green Lantern the cartoon but no it was not a cartoon!" I shout. "It was a fragging CGI presentation! I have seen the movie but geeze my eyes are not friendly towards CGI merged into cartoon. I have seen the Cybertron part of the unicron Trilogy like Bud,Lori, Cody, Landmine,Jolt, Vector Prime-"  
"Shut up," Scorp said, standing above me covering his audios. "I should have not intervened a god's child being transferred."  
"Nice," I said. "I am not a child. You would have been correct if I were a little girl; then I woulda' been a child of god."  
"You didn't hear me right," Scorp said. "What I meant is: **A**," Scorp had lowered himself down to my level scaring the scrap outta me. I fell down on my butt on the ground. Scorp levels himself away from me outta my face. "God's child."  
My face twists up.  
"Wow!" I said. "You're so wrong!"  
"Begin with it." Scorp said.  
"I have an irregular period," I then slap myself silly. Wow that does hurt when I do it to myself. "DAMN IT IVY!"  
"What is so bad talking about your period?" Scorp asks.  
"I don't know why I had that line with Emily saying 'I am a human, I have my monthly-' line." I said. "I sometimes rub my forehead and wonder why my readers don't get bothered by it. Men don't really like hearing about a woman's period; don't you?"  
"No." Scorp said.  
"Pervert." I said.  
"Talking about blood and bloodline does not bother me," Scorp said. "Your immortality was taken away and your skin of steel was taken." Is he lying to me just to get under my nerves? "You are an interesting...subject."  
"So," I said tapping my fingers together eyeing at Scorp. "Hypothetically; Odin learned that Loki had a fling with a mortal and decided to take away their immortality at birth?"  
"No, he sent someone to take away the immortality at birth." Scorp said.  
"That's what I just said." I said.  
"Hypothetically, yes; about the take away part." Scorp said.  
I get up on my two feet.  
"You have a responsibility now!" I shout. "You offlined mother slagging Jazz!" I wave my index finger side to side. "Now you must take me to a survivors shelter in exchange I do not annoy you to the point you want to offline yourself." I point straight at Scorp. "HERE'S TO NEVER GROWING UP, WO-OAH,WOAH!"  
I wave my arms in the air and sang the 'Here is to never growing up' song.  
Scorp rubs his forehelm.  
"I am an idiot." Scorp said.  
"Yes, you are!" I sang, gleefully jumping up and down. "Glad you finally noticed good ol' Scorp!"


	6. Tumble, tumble, TUMBLE ALERT!

"Are you named after Scorpion or Scorponok?" I ask.  
"I am named after no one," Scorp said, as I am in the passenger seat with the backpack in my lap. "Stop asking me that."  
"One can't help but ask." I said.  
"One can help by not." Scorp said, harshly.  
"So," I look over to Scorp's highly muscled holoform. "You wanted to scan a muscle car?"  
"This is the best mode I can find," Scorp said. "You're not part of this ordeal, little one, no one on Earth except the Cybertronians are part of it."  
I did a fake cough.  
"You mean a FrostGardian and a Asgardian AND cybertronians!" I said.  
Maybe Jazz is not dead?  
I've seen so many action movies that I began to believe the protagonists did not die and had survived the fatal attack. Nearly that happened a lot in the movies because the antagonists were tricked in the most skillful way possible.I witness a frown grow on Scorp's holoform face.  
"There is no such thing as FrostGardian." Scorp said.  
"Well I made it up because most Loki fans think Loki is part Asgardian and half Frost Giant," I said. "I did a lot of research on Loki's character through eleven months writing various stories featuring him. I learned a lot about the realms as well; also that Norse related gods don't use the word Muspelheim a lot and just say 'hell'. " I take a breath and then sigh. "There's also a realm called Helheim and a godess named Hel. Hel is daughter of Loki. I only know she looks like a monster because of a little snippet of some information about Helheim but I decided not to describe her in one story featuring Tian Verson and Rebecca Stark."  
"...I did not hear a word you said." Scorp said.  
"Writing Rebecca's name a lot has taken a toll, too." I said. "For quite a long time when I was mentally writing a chapter to Thrown into Marvel; instead of Emily's name being said from Loki it was Rebecca's name." My hands flew in different directions while explaining. "I finished Rebecca's story in fifteen days."  
"You finished a story in fifteen days?" Scorp asks, in shock.  
"I finished one story in a week!" I said. "Three to four chapters were written per day."  
"What was that story?" Scorp asks.  
I sigh.  
"Grandma, can we help Loki?" I said. "I used ILYS to do that...but now...it's not free anymore. ILYS became a money greedy website and took away the free classic one that allowed me to let my ideas flow."  
"How many chapters were there?" Scorp asks.  
"Eighteen." I said.  
"Like your age." Scorp said.  
"Yess sirrey!" I said, nodding.  
"You write a lot." Scorp said.  
"I am a writeraholic," I said. "But now with Loki being real..." I look down towards the purple and black backpack. "I don't know about continuing my Loki Fan Fics. It's kind of weird he's real and all."  
I still do not believe Scorp's story about me being Loki's child.  
I never imagine myself as the child of a god.  
Well, a couple years ago I had a strong imagination that I could fly so while on the way to the doors I did a little bounce tapping my feet together and nothing happened.I did feel relieved that it was only a figment of my imagination visualizing myself flying over the fields with my arms spread out and then fly through some clouds and have fun flying.  
It was only my imagination working in my head.  
"Why am I not moving?" Scorp complains.  
I notice Scorp is in the air surrounded by what seems to be a bright yellow light summoning him up. The side window is rolled down. I poke my head out then turn my head up towards what is making that light. I see a circular opening with rows of lights rotating in a circle moving at once. It reminds me of the mothership seen at the ending of ET Phone home and the underbelly of that spaceship about to be targeted in Independence Day by someone who had been abducted by them a long time ago.  
"Uh," I said. "We're being beamed up into that squid machines."  
"Ah scrap," Scorp said. "Don't tell them anything!"  
"...I can't help but babble about what I like." I said.  
The grass and the cyberformatted land went out of my view as Scorp is taken into the squid ship. I do not really know what these spaceships are called so I am calling them squidships like the ones I made in 'Loki and The Fighter Pilot' except these are ones seen in Transformers Age of Extinction. Scorp lands on a metal surface in this hangar like room that is tall and very organized customized by several designs such as the walls with pipes bearing some resembence to spines only not belonging to a once living organism.  
"Come out," Came an unusually cracky and loud voice.  
I slid my way out of the window taking my backpacking with me using the shoulder straps around my backpack landed on my back and my legs are bended up. Turch-urch-chueh went the sounds of armor changing positions on the body of a transforming cybertronian.  
"Welcome to our ship," Came that unusually cracky and loud voice.  
There are beings about Megatron's height with clear gray armor resembling the clean Terminator body without any flesh, skin, or anything for that matter. I help myself up staring clear at I really here?, I thought staring at the magnificently designed robots. They have five heads all connected to the very same part.  
"My face is Wisdom," Came the unusually cracky and loud voice. "My friend over here is Death," He points to the left side of his head that reminds me of a Eygptian helmet. "This is Wrath," He points over to a Dracula feirce helmet. "This one is War," He points to a helmet that has the shape of a star making up most of the helmet. "And this is Judgement."  
Judgement reminds me of a punk with spikes on the top.  
"We are the Quintessions." The second Quintession said. "My name is Tofun."  
"I am Wis." Wis said, tapping on his chest armor making a light melody. Wis is the one who introduced all his faces. "We are here to make more of our perfect creations."  
"What about AFTER you leave Earth?" I ask, boldly.  
"Whatever happens after that is none of our business." Wis said.  
It is strange that Wis has not changed faces.  
"I am pretty sure it is," I said.  
"HEY!" I almost forgot Scorp. "GET ME OUT OF THIS!"  
I look over to see Scorp is in a unusual contraption. It's strange, really, to describe at all. It is like a seashell with stand out bright gray bars and empty spaces in-between these bars including claws wrapping themselves around the shoulders, the elbows, the legs, the knees, and all came to a collective shut when two claws met each other wrapping themselves into what seems to be a good fist.  
"While we happen to pick up our creation's descendents," Tofun said. "We've decided to give them a good clean and then shove them back in." Tofun is wearing his judgement helmet. "I do love to see them in misery."  
"Agreed." Wis said, sharing a nod.  
"Tow him into the infirmary," Tofun said, waving off the other Quintessions. "Let the work begin."  
The other Quintessions drag Scorp's capture bind on the floor down towards a large wide threshold that recently opened. I look back towards the two standing Quintessions. I notice Wis's shoulder is not spiky like Tofun's shoulder is. Wis's shoulder reminds me of a small hill going down.  
"Uh..." I gulp down my fear. "What about little me?"  
It's scary to be standing in front of who you viewed as the works of fiction and wrote about them in a pretty long story.  
"We rarely find one of our creations holding a resident of Earth," Wis said. "Your fate will be decided by Tofun at a specific later date." Wis looks over to a much smaller Quintession. "Spot, take her to the cell."  
At least one Quintession has a normal name!  
Spot came forwards making a creaking sound he didn't have many heads as most Quintessions did.  
Spot has; Wrath, Judgement,and Wisdom.  
Spot picks me up using his unusually paw shaped feel really slippery so I had to wrap myself around his wide index digit with my back around my shoulders holding on for dear down towards the floor seems really scary as it is very far. I gulp while Spot walks casually. Every move he made really went at me to let go and fall to an untimely death.  
Spot has hind legs similar to a dog.  
Well, you can say he has the characteristics of a Werewolf.  
It is strange because the hands seen in the beginning of Age of Extinction seemed webbed, organic, and alien. But there is a big difference in this version of don't have octopus tentacles that menuvers them from place to place. Quintessions have legs just like cybertronians only very uniquely designed for themselves in a way that stands out different to the Cybertronians many people are aware of.  
Spot tosses me into a cell.  
The purple long bars are electrified connected to the floor and to the ceiling.  
Wow, this cell seems different from how I visualized it in 'This is Crazy, but I'm in the Bayverse!' in the few beginning chapters. The Quintession holding cell is different from the 1986 Transformer's cartoon take on the planet of Quinterra. Quinterra is the home planet of the Quintessions. Yes, I have done my research about Quintession. Well I did further research about the Quintessions in July of 2014 while writing a humorous fanfic.  
Anyway the landing is hard.  
I can feel pain from my side, my back, and my elbow.  
"Wow!" I yelp. "You're not much of a talker!"  
Spot growls; and I finally realized his helmets reminded me of dogs.  
"Oooh." I said, sheepishly. "Me bad."  
Spot turns away then heads back where he came.  
I look over despite my pain to see many robotic skeletons here and there. I approach the gigantic bones being interested how and why they were left behind for new visitors to recoil at. I came over one then slide my hands over the un-even bended lines. There is not a sign of dirt. The glowing colors all indicators of still possibly be able to used for something different fascinated me in a strange way.  
"You could make a Frankenstine robot," I said to myself. I paused about it. "But, could it be a cruel thing to do?" I shook my head. "To give life to a creature who would be considered a dangerous individual, a monster, and unable to be considered as an individual by many."  
I close my eyes thinking back at 'I,Frankenstine' the movie.  
But I don't have the power to do such things; to bring a skeleton cybertronian Ivystine to life.  
I open my eyes.  
"Someone took my fantasy." I start singing. "I close my eyes, there she is, her hair fine as delicate fabric, her eyes, her eyes, her eyes red as a ruby!" I tap my fingers on the bone. "So when I see her face, everything comes to a pause, when I open my eyes, there she is gone." I nod my head. "Then someone made her real."  
I grab something small then begin juggling it.  
"I close my eyes, there she is, in my imagination!" I sing, making a unique beat. "But now she's gone, never gonna in my imagination, because someone made her real!" I raise my voice then get up and twirl myself around. "Her face, her face, her face is fine as anything I've touched. Twirling my fingers through her hair is only a daydream!" I use the object as a microphone. "Because someone made her real!"  
This song has been in head for a awhile since that trip to New York State in July in 2014.  
I actually got the song when sitting in a rocking black chair and began going back and forth focusing on the song 'Only just a dream' by Nelly.  
I needed something to do.  
Why not make something?  
At least try!  
I grab a lot of wires then wrap them all around specific parts and tugged them to specific parts of the though it is hard doing the assembling is going to be worth the time. I wipe off the sweat on my forehead before getting the other pieces. Eventually there is a whole skeleton made by different parts belonging to different cybertronian creatures laying in the middle of the cell.  
My stomach growls.  
"Damn," I said. "I've been thinking too much on this."  
I had to think.  
_Alright girly_, I rub my hands together, _you've randomly transported yourself to the house so...There has to be a chance you can make an entire case of strawberries-already rinsed-in your hands!_  
I held my hands out.  
"Okay," I said, taking a sigh. I close my eyes. "I hereby order myself some strawberries, chocolate milk in a cup, a straw to drink through, a napkin, a electric tooth brush, and a toothpaste tube!"  
It is worth a shot.  
I open my right eye.  
Nothing in my hands.  
Grumble, grumble, grumble went my stomach.  
I open my left eye.  
"Ah slag," I said, pouting while lowering my hands. "This isn't a Fan Fiction where the laws of..." I stop in mid-sentence. "Laws of what?" I pace back and forth. "Damn it, Ivy, you don't even know what laws you break in your writing!" I had my hand balled up then gesture at the air letting my fingers uncurl from that fist shape. "Except for the tenses." I stop in my tracks hearing my stomach growl. "I heard ya' already!"  
I groan rubbing my forehead.  
"Food service," I said, as a grin spread across my face. "Right!"  
I walk over to the bars.  
I place my hands on the electrical bars-then boom my hands are burned! I take my hands off blowing air at them repeatedly. _Note to self Ivy; when something is electrified you do not touch it! _I know the hands should be electrified when touching on a electrical based item but getting burned instead is something unexpected.  
Would they hear me if I make the request causally?  
No,it would sound like incoherent mumbles.  
Best put on my deep and loud manly voice  
"HEY!" I shout. "YOUR PRISONER HAS BURNT HANDS AND YOU HAVE NOT LEFT SOME SNACKS FOR ME!"  
"We have a prisoner?" Came the voice of a Quintession.  
Glitch heads.  
"Who dares interrupt our very important debate!" Came a mad one. "I SHALL SPLIT THEM IN HALF!"  
"Uh,uh..." I am left scared. "ME!"  
A Quintession with a wrath face on comes behind the bars snorting smoke in my way, I step back waving the smoke out of my way while my eyes are closed. Thank primus I cannot smell! I cough feeling the fresh burning pain subsiding for the moment. I open my eyes then face up towards the Quintession.  
"I am hungry," I said. "A willing prisoner must be fed."  
"So you are,INTRUSIVE HUMAN!" The wrath face Quintesion said.  
My stomach grumbles.  
"Yes," I said. "Now gimmie something to eat!"  
Something slimey and slippery hits my face then I back over landing on the floor.  
"There!" Wrath face Quintession said. I get back up feeling light burning pain from my hands. "Happy?  
"Ewww." I said, staring down at it. It is small, brown, wiggly, and gross looking similar to a slug but very dead. "That looks gross."  
"Quintessions do not go to Earth to retrieve such small products," Wrath face Quintession said.  
How contradicting when they're getting Earth Cyberformatted at specific regions.  
"I need ice!" I demand.  
"We do not have ice to make your pain more sharp." Wrath face Quintession said.  
"Or a rag?" I ask.  
"No," Wrath face Quintession said.  
I step back.  
"I'll rather suffer than eat something gross," I said, shaking my hands. "BLT is a different story."  
"..BLT?" Wrath face Quintession said.  
"Bread,lettuce, and tomatoes." I said.  
The Wrath face Quintession leaves me be.  
"Okay Ivy," I said. "Let's go do some work on this robot!"  
I can do it, I can do it, I can do it!  
I can hold out on eating until something edible comes!


	7. I need something!

I finished putting more parts to the assembled robot together. I can feel hunger coming from my stomach. I curled up in the large cold servo feeling awful cramps in my stomach. I start to hallucinate my own hands as food but I resisted the temptation to eat myself. The machine itself is connected to the electrical wires.  
I must be dying or something.  
So did not figure my life would end by starving to death.  
I close my eyes thinking of my stories.  
My view gets blanketed by darkness.  
"Unhand me, filth of fowl stench!" A loud familiar voice awoke me.  
My view is at first blurry but then it clears up for me.  
"What's so filthy?" I ask, yawning.  
I saw a figure crash land beside the skull then slid down landing on the floor.  
I fiddle with my glasses tilting up and then down.  
"THAT DOG!" Came Loki's voice.  
Grumble,grumble, grumble went my stomach.  
Loki's head shot up.  
"Who's stomach was that?" Loki asks.  
"Miine, mine, minee!"I wave my arms. "ALL MINEE!"  
"You can calm down." Loki said.  
"Gimme a bowl of strawberrries, a cup of chocolate milk with a straw, a bathroom-that you can zap away after I come out- with a electric tooth brush and toothpaste!" I said. I hop up and down repeatedly. "PLEAAAASEE!"  
"You've been here for a month." Loki said.  
"YES!" I shout.  
"And you're still in the same clothes I last saw you in." Loki said.  
I didn't care about my dirty clothes.  
"GIMME A BATHROOM AND SOME milk and some food!" I demand.  
Loki turns into a strawberry before my eyes.  
"Fine," Loki said. "If that gets you off my case."  
I rub my hands together practically drooling.  
"Oooohh, it will," I said reassuringly. "And tagless clothes."  
I ate the strawberries and drank the cup of chocolate I finished eating Loki did not look like a strawberry to me at all. Okay so I got to relieve myself on the toilet, take a shower, dry off, get dressed, brush my teeth, and then I realized there is not a laundry basket around for me to drop my clothes in. I went out of the bathroom then use my left hood to shut the door behind me pretty lazily. I shoved my month old clothes into the backpack's front large pocket. Loki made the bathroom disappear.  
"Mmmhhhmm." I said, rubbing my stomach. "My favorite mix; strawberries and chocolate milk."  
Loki is staring at me, curious as a cat, while sitting on the Ivystine's knee.  
"You've been here for a month," Loki said. "How are you still alive?"  
I shrug.  
"I honestly have no idea," I said, as Loki's eyes dart to my hands. Loki raises a brow at it turning his eyes towards me. "I got my hands burned on the electrified bars."  
"Your hands should be marked, not burned." Loki said.  
"Yeah, I know." I said. "I decided to spend my time making my own Ivystine."  
"Ivystine?" Loki asks, raising both brows.  
"Yeah," I said, grinning. "Ivystine!"  
"It is wrong to rip off Frankenstine." Loki said.  
I held my hand up.  
"High five!" I said.  
"Why should I give you a air high five?" Loki asks.  
"Because we agree on something." I said.  
"Why?" Loki asks.  
"You have one chance to have a high five and you're never going to get this request again much later when you understand what a high five is." I said, in a serious tone.  
"I refuse." Loki said.  
"You're one thousand years old!" I snap. "YOU KNEW WHAT A SLAGGING HIGH FIVE IS!"  
"First; what is this 'slag' you speak of?" Loki asks.  
"It means...uh..." I thought back. "Frag means fuck, scrap means shit, slag means ..." I pause giving it some more thought. "Uh it's just a phrase and a slang in the world of Transformers."  
"Second; no." Loki said.  
"...Okay, make two electrical based sea animals appear in a large glass case connected to this dear old machine!" I pat on the armor of the skeleton. "Whatever progress you've done outside on Earth could be vital at this point."  
"Well," Loki said. "That part you're right."  
"Anndd?" I ask.  
"This is the only ship on Earth," Loki said.  
"Uh huh," I said, having a little nod. "Why are they still here?"  
"Engine problems," Loki said.  
I tilt my head.  
I've been in here for a month and it feels like only a day has passed.  
"Make two sea electrical based animals connected to my Ivystine!" I request.  
"Give it a better name." Loki said.  
I get a wide delighted smile on my face.  
"Skelly." I said.  
"That is a little progress." Loki notes.  
Then a big see through box with water inside appeared with two snake like yet electrical based sea animals appeared with tubes connected to the neck area of Skelly. The two pair made a electrical charge zapping into the machine which also made the wires in the quintession cell go kaput and the unusual optical holes in the skeleton glow a gentle blue. I bounce up and down clapping my hands together squealing.  
The two sea creatures were then teleported away by Loki.  
Skelly helps itself up.  
"My creation is awesome!" I squeal.  
"Did you just...bring...a robot to life?" Loki said.  
"With your help," I said, grinning. "Me sure did!"  
Skelly has an unusual helmet bearing resemblance to a cow skull left behind at a desert.  
"Your name is Skelly!" I said.  
"Skelly."  
"Good boy," I said, proudly. Loki is staring up towards Skelly. "Now may you be a dear and open the gates for us?" I point off to the bars. "We have to do some helping."  
"Their problem is from Thor's reckless attacks on the ship," Loki said. "Before I told him it's the mothership." Loki sighs. "The only thing that they have to get themselves off this planet is a back up flight generator involving radioactive something? Can not quite remember what they exactly called it. Though it requires some smaller Quintessions to activate it."  
"Like a switch?" I ask.  
"They mentioned kicking it." Loki said.  
A light bulb went in my head.  
"I know exactly who can help!" I said. "SKELLY OPEN THE BARS!" I point to the electrical purple cell bars. "I got a kicking session to do!"  
Skelly stands up making the ground tremble beneath.  
Skelly is tall as Bumblebee.  
"Skelly will do as creator asks." Skelly said, walking towards the bars.  
"Are you considering to kick at a machine that can kill you?" Loki asks.  
"Why yes I am." I said, wiggling my eyebrows up then resting them down. "My name is Ivy."  
Skelly tears out the bars.  
"Just Ivy?" Loki asks.  
"Ivy Bell." I said.  
"You're the daughter of a bell?" Loki asks.  
My dad prefers to be called Dan instead of Danial, so I would have gone with Dan but I decided to give it a try and see how Loki reacts.  
"Danialdottir." I said.  
"You're the daughter of denial?" Loki asks.  
"No," I said, with a laugh. "Dandottir!" I walk after Skelly. "Ivy Dandottir of Midgard!"  
You see doing research about last names for the Norse Mythology comes in handy especially when I knew someone else who is really engrained into the fandom who taught me how to spell Laufeyson correctly. At first Loki's last named sounded alien to me and hard to spell. But over three or so messages I manage to get the spelling down.  
If it wasn't me a user on Quotev wouldn't have hit 50,000 plus reads with a story that was inspired by another story that had a storyline inspired off Step into I am quite proud of being that girl who made it possible by writing Step into Asgard in the first place. You never know how much of a big difference inspiration off your cliche can do and where it can go.  
For a long time I thought Erick's pet was named Loki until his mother told me the dog's name is Lucky.  
Well at least there's a amusing little chapter written in five minutes featuring that little dog.  
"Who's your mother?" Loki asks.  
Why that is strange, Loki wouldn't be interested about my heritage.  
"Uh, Christina Mary Estep." I said. "Estep, in french, means love."  
"What does she look like?" Loki asks.  
I turn around towards Loki.  
"Imagine me taller, have a sharp chin, a princess like cheek, long lighter brown hair, about 5'3 and a widows peak." I explain. "She has brown eyes, she's incredibly strong-as my grandparents told me that she helped them move large things with them-, a very good writer, and just...uh...has a problem in her mind."  
Loki went silent.  
"I don't know why, but she has it." I said. "And she uses a crystal to focus on." I look up towards Skelly. "Skelly, take me to the room with the radioactive thingy!" Skelly puts down his hand for me. "By the way, " I walk towards Skelly's servo. "A Decepticon told me that I'm a certain god's immortalless daughter , and I do not believe him..." I walk onto Skelly's not really slippery servo. I look over to Loki. "Is there something I need to know?"  
"No." Loki said.  
I shrug.  
"I suggest you find your way outta here," I said. "And his name is Scorp." I look up towards Skelly. "Skelly, off to the kicking room!"  
Skelly puts me on his shoulder then walks forwards down the hall.  
I dozed off into nothinginess thinking about my story's.  
It is not until we were far from the cell that I realized I did not have my backpack.  
Damn it Ivy!  
There is no going back now.


	8. Nothing is impossible

"Skelly, do not let Loki in if he comes." I order Skelly at the last tall entrance leading towards the smaller room.  
"Skelly understands creator's wish." Skelly said, with a short nod.  
I held up my index finger bending my other fingers into my palm.  
"If you see another me;" I said, pointing my index finger to my chest. "Do not let second me in."  
Skelly tilts his helm making a annoying creaking sound.  
"Skelly does not understand." Skelly said, his spare optics blinking off and on.  
"Loki is a shapeshifter," I said. "And he will try trick you."  
"Skelly is unable to compute." Skelly said.  
"Search; Loki,Avengers, scenes." I said.  
Skelly projects two pictures of Loki; Asgardian attire and typical Midgardian attire. One picture was fan art from the Dark World the other picture was the scene where Loki took some-one's eye to activate a safe.  
"Search complete." Skelly said.  
That last I saw Loki was in his Asgardian attire.  
Damn Loki must really, really, really like Asgardian attire to go on missions.  
"He'll most likely be in Asgardian attire." I said.  
Skelly straightens his skull making a loud noise at once.  
"Skelly is aware creator will die." Skelly said.  
I smile.  
Smiling is the worst coping mechanism ever.  
"The creator is aware of the chances," I said. "Creator has seen the movie where a human paralleled the heroic move of a Vulcan countless times!" I wave my arms in the air excitedly. "In fact; ten times!"  
Ten times is a wild guess on my part.  
I watched Star Trek 2 to figure out points where Clenaut can enter. But to no avail my ideas had went away as most of the book took place in the first movie and transpired over several years; this story, I am refering to, is "I'm a vulcan?" which has the best ending I ever wrote for a stand alone.  
"Skelly is not familiar to Vulcans." Skelly said.  
I lower my arms to my sides taking a sigh.  
"Vulcans are like lizards turned into a human with elf ears," I said. "Just without the scales, the lizard eyes, and the tail." I twirl my hands in a complete tail like animation. "Search up the Star Trek big ship of the franchise is not called USSR enterprise; it is called the USS enterprise." I laugh at a old memory. "I made that same mistake in the beginning!"  
"Skelly is searching," Skelly said.  
"While you do research; keep an eye out for Loki." I said.  
"Skelly understands." Skelly said, nodding.  
"Goodbye," I then blink. Every slagging time I write 'good boy' it somehow turns into goodbye. "I mean goodbye-GOODBOY DAMN IT!" I shook my balled fist at the ceiling in rage. "STOP DOING THAT TO ME YOU IRRITATING UNIVERSE!"  
Skelly stares at me.  
"Skelly is confused." Skelly said.  
"Skelly, if I do not come back five minutes after the flight blades start lifting off; you are to get a ride, fly off from Earth, and find some other planet to begin your life." I instruct Skelly.  
Skelly's glowing optics blink off and on lazily.  
"If Skelly's creator survives and comes out before five minutes; what then?" Skelly asks.  
"We will get out of the ship together," I said. "We'll figure out what to do later."  
I turn away from Skelly loosening my fingers out of their bended ball shape. The threshold is very tall enough a cybertronian could have innocently walked in thinking they could make the trip. A few of my hardest scenes to write are; goodbyes, 'I love you' scenes,and I am sorry.I walk through the empty doorway down the hall. The hall became smaller and smaller until it is about the height humans can walk through. The hall is dull, gray, and ugly pretty much terrifying enough it could have been used as the set for Alien and Aliens.  
I kept walking.  
Think girl, I thought, imagine this is a clean hallway aboard the Enterprise...all the lights shining clearly, the temperature set at a tolerable number, and the floors clear as day except for some skid marks. The more I thought about the setting the more it became real. My pace goes faster and faster. The perks of not having any sort of smell except for smoke does have its moments visualizing a different scenery. Somehow I go from walking to running. To be honest running 20 plus laps around the gym is not friendly with me at all so I have since started to get a drink and then resume running.  
However there is no water fountain in the Quintession small sized hall.  
I kept my mouth shut and moving my tongue around to keep myself occupied.  
Focusing on my tongue for a couple days in PE during running to keep it away from the healing hole did provide to be useful. Pretty useful in fact except that hole is healed. Boys and girls, with your mighty toothpaste, please brush your teeth but if you're the lazy type then use an electric toothbrush. You do not want to be pacing back and forth in pain because of an aching tooth that wakes you up every two hours until some very helpful medicine comes around.  
Now imagine having that horrible, ugly, and bothersome pain for four days or more.  
I came to a stop near a doorway.  
Where the hell is the kicking generator flight room?  
I remember because of that toothache I got to watch half of DragonHeart before taking that awesome medicine for my tooth that actually worked. Man am I glad that my other tooth acted like a soldier and toughed it out until it were removed. Lets say I did a lot of humming during the other tooth extraction that entertained the dentists. Well, technically, it was the first time someone ever did that-as I quote the dentist-during a tooth extraction.  
I look both ways then take off the glasses, blow some air on them, and rub both sides using the part of my shirt. I put the glasses back on while panting then take a glance at both ways. A sign to my right catches my attention yet it is all in weird letters reminding me of cybertronian.  
"Hmm..." I said.  
Oh there is arrows on the metal arrow points left, another points right, another points forward, and the last one points back.  
That is so not close to being useful.  
The arrows reminded me of the buttons on a game console for the X-Box that I used a lot at my Dad's grandparent's house. The game belonged to my Aunt Debbie-who I recently learned has Autism; I never knew because she acted so normal but it made sense when I realized she is the one who introduced me to Crime Scene Investigation-being a Scooby Doo Video Game.  
"Alright,speedygonazles," I said, snickering at my own nickname. Sometimes my relatives called me SpeedyGonzales after the cartoon rat character. But in my early days being on the internet I went by the nickname 'Speedy'. I tap my fingers together thinking. "If you kept going straight there's a chance its going to be a dead end."  
I look towards the left.  
"Left, stereotypically, is the wrong way." I said. I look towards the right. "Right, stereotypically, is the correct way."  
Well, why not?  
I take the right turn and continued this flip flop of stereotypical directions until I came to the very sliding door with the 'warning:no organic allowed, Quintession mini-workers can only enter' in English. I scratch my head wondering how the hell the Quintessions expected English reading individuals to come here.  
Then again there are plenty of signs in different languages all over the wall.  
It made me think about my hands also that I am not feeling any burning.  
I look down to see they are exactly the same pale hands. My right hand has a birthmark in the middle. I only noticed the marking when I was picking off glue in Marshall Elementary School on the bus and wondered why it wasn't going away. Yes, I do love to pick glue off my hands.I turn my hands over to see the palms are not red.  
I sigh in relief.  
"Phew," I said, feeling happy about it. A light bulb went off in my head."I get to open a dangerous door with my hands!"  
I squeal flailing my arms in the air.  
"Weee!" I squeal.  
If it's any consolation; you never get to open a dangerous door to do a great thing.  
I take a deep breath and then sigh.  
"Let's do it girly!" I said, and then slide the door open.  
I close the door behind me after entering the next current smaller rounded bumpy and dark vibe riddled hall reminded me of the one seen in Star Trek 2-the reboot one-where Kirk is going to do something similar to what I am doing after knocking out a friend. Cold uneasy chills cheddered down my skin; fear of failing came down with it's easy dosy partner paranoia.  
I made sure to keep my eyes on the floor so I wouldn't trip.  
Unfortunately I tripped over something unexpected. I tumbled into the main room that has layers and layers of machinery all connected to this topsy turvy item. I press my glasses forwards off the top of my nose while frowning at the item on spotlight. There is some partial light allowing me a good view of the entire room shaped in a complete circle.  
Don't ask me what 'cheddered' means; scrap would I know!  
I get up and continue the walk.  
Atleast until my path stopped at the mass of curly black tubes leading up to the 'in-need-of-some-kicking' flight back up generator leaning to the right hand side it seemed some-one with unusual strength had tugged it out of the straight position. I rub my hands together feeling scared and nervous. What if I were to fail helping the Quintessions leave Earth? I shook my head. Don't think like that, Speedy! I clench my hands into a ball. Of all the Transfans from DeviantArt to become a legend I just had to have these troublesome thoughts. Well screw those thoughts to the firesome pits of muspelheim!  
Most people from Ben 10 Fan Fiction and DeviantArt know by my nickname Speedy.  
It also didn't help writing on Ben 10 Fan Fiction where lots of people made series about them taking on Ben's role and thought my name was actually Cassie. Cassie Benny is a original character and Ivy Bell is a living person born in Burlington Iowa nineteen years ago as of June 6th, 2015. As a baby I climbed a lot and crawled a lot as well. One time I ended up somehow getting my binkie through the glass into a cup with just a spit. Never did find out how that happened.  
I climb the rolling pitch black tubes hearing smoke jetting out of rounded designed holes to the sides of the circular themed room.  
The smoke drifts in my way fogging up my glasses.  
"Keep on going, keep on going, keep on going," I sang to myself. "Nothing is gonna stop you now, cause all you gotta do is keep on climbing, I know the climbba is gonna be hard, but it's the CLIIIMMMB!" I raise my singing voice bobbling my head back and forth. It reminded me of the climb Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster took in The Call of the Mild in the forest. "I know I am gonna make it!  
I continue climbing.  
I hummed the theme opening song on the menu screen to Transformers 1 the live action movie while singing The Climb by Miley Cyrus.  
I grab onto a bended arm shaped machinery swinging to the other side of the 'much-needed-to-kicked' flip switch machinery that has a design shape similar to a battery charger. I wrap my left leg around the arm shaped machinery then blow some air on my glasses-on both sides-and use my shirt to clean them off. Ta-ada! Looks pretty brand new.  
I slide the glasses back on my head.  
"All right girly!" I said, grinning from ear to ear.  
Eventually I am right above the much needed of kicking machinery.  
I wrap my arms around the curled part connected to the ceiling.  
Now here comes the hard part; unwrapping my legs off the curly dark tube.  
"Come on," I grumble, carefully taking my left leg out.  
I nearly slipped off the heated dark curly tube!  
"Close one!" I said.  
Come on, lets try again.  
"Now to the other leg," I right leg feels stiff and aching. "Oh no you're not." I shift my body to the right slipping my right leg off the curly dark tube thing. Looking down made me feel scared; picturing all the worst things that can intervene in my important mission. "Speedy, you can do it." I take a breath and then exhale. "Come on, girly, who wrote a fanfic to satisfy the Livy Saga from Transformers Animated and set it in Transformers Prime?" My grip on the wormy black tube tightens. "WE DID! And we hate it!"  
I kick at the machinery.  
"Uh huh!" I said. "We hate it and thousands of other people LOVE it!" I kick at the flight generator making it budge a little. I need to use a lot of anger. "We made it into a trilogy but when it came to re-uploading the story on Wattpad...What did we do? We went through the pits and took out certain scenes leading into 'The Dragon and the Car!'" I kick harder at the machinery. "At the cost of losing the scene with Silversnow! Silversnow, the limousine mech son of Sentinel."  
I kick harder and harder.  
"Oh and yeah at every opportunity we find to edit the story; we make fun of it!" I go on. "But that only makes more people love it, frankly that is a huge backfire!"  
The machinery moves a little more forwards.  
I need one more slagging kick.  
I stop getting some breath.  
"You know what, Speedy..." I said, clearing my throat. "You did succeed your dream; to make a difference."  
I recalled one dark night with stars above at Texas where my Step Dad Kelton and I were waving a bed mattress's sheet over some flames-I think there were other people not just me and him-for a reason I cannot remember. But what I vaguely remember is something about making a wish that would be granted by the stars when the fire ashes float so high enough they meet these extraordinary and fascinating scientific things. So far in my life that wish has come true in many ways more than one.  
"One..." I curl back my legs. "Two..." I take a breath. "Three..." What sounds were being made by the smoke venting out of the holes reminds me greatly of a fire extinguisher being used on a stubborn group of flames. "Four..." My hands feel sweaty on the rounded dark tube. "Five!"  
I kick so hard the back up flight generator straightened.  
Oh but it didn't just straighten.  
A huge electrical powerful charge of blueness made by atoms and other related science things that escape my mind at the moment rushed out in a shocking strong shockwave sent little ol' me back smacks hard against the rather flat wall. I slide the wall landing on my right side.  
All I can see is whiteness.  
Just clear whiteness.  
It felt like I am in the clouds or on a water bed.  
The incredibly unique feeling went away quick as it had come.  
I am falling.  
Falling through the layers and layers of clouds!  
I wave my arms trying to make myself fly.  
"FLY DAMN IT!" I shriek waving my arms with my eyes closed.  
I jerk awake, scared, then look in both directions.  
"Ah phew." I said, with a relieved sigh.  
Something does not feel right. I can not feel my slagging legs. My legs had probably gone numb because a powerful pressurized force had struck. The force had gone up through my shoes, through the socks, and into my body's nerves.  
My glasses remarkably did not get cracks. Good glasses, I thought, knew I could count on you! Blue lights varying in size had finally appeared around the room turning it from a dark creepy setting into a fascinating intriguing science setting. It occurred to me that I needed to drag myself on the floor to get outta here.  
"Go me, go me, go me." I cheer myself on. "You just did something awesome."  
I go over many annoying bumps making my way to the corner of the entrance way meeting the creepy hall. I can feel my toes regaining movement so I wiggle my big toes and my second toes. Keep on going, I encourage myself, you're getting closer!  
I drag my body down the very creepy hall.  
Imagining a better hall to drag my body through is not easy.  
Okay it is easy to imagine walking not dragging myself.  
I get to the door.  
By then I am able to feel my feet but not the legs.  
There is a big blue button at where the handle should be.  
"Ooo." I said,holding my hand up. "Button!"  
I press the green button.  
The door flew open and I am gust out of the hallway.  
"Woohooo!" I cheer, waving my arms up and down. "I am fllyyyiinngg!"  
Best exit ever.  
I went straight, straight, and straight.  
Guess where all the straightness lead to?  
The slagging entrance.  
"This isn't loggiicaaal!" I shout.  
I slide right under Skelly, who is arguing with a double me, while still shouting the 'cal' part to logical. Skelly turns away from double me then rushes after me making the ground bounce, bounce, and bounce. Finally Skelly catches me then crazily and somehow tripped getting into a huge tangled mess as a ball. Skelly crashes into a wall finally coming to a stop.  
"I got you, creator." Skelly said.  
I had wrapped my arms around his second long finger.


	9. Outta the Quintession ship

Now getting off the Quintession ship does require some thinking also why there is a second me sitting on the ledge to the wall quite boredly. I remember my backpack is still at the cell. Oh crap my backpack with my dear black purse holding my monthly necessities is in the slagging cell!  
"Skelly!" I shout, letting go of his digit. I land on my back. Wow, that didn't hurt a bit! "Creator needs her blankets!"  
"Why does creator need blankets?" Skelly asks.  
"I wasn't asking," I said, getting up on my two feet. "I was giving you a heads up." I point up towards Skelly. "Skelly, you stay, creator gets her stuff," Then I shifted myself towards the second me aka Loki. "You sir put down that disguise because pretending to be me is making it strongly obvious you are you. Besides; there is only one ME!"  
I wave my index finger in the air twirling it in a circle vibrantly then run back down the hallway, panting, and nearly miss the entrance way sliding on the floor pretty clumsily. I did the ballet slide to regain my balance holding my arms out in a straight line pushing forward my left leg and pushing back my right leg then curve towards the left.  
I used to be in a ballet class when I was a little girl in Burlington.  
Hell you're not gonna miss the turn THIS time girly!  
I take a right turn into the cell.  
Lo' and behold is my black and purple backpack missing the handle in the middle of the room.I gleefully skipped my way to the backpack then grab it by the left shoulder strap and swing the backpack over my back sliding the right shoulder strap over my shoulder. I get the left shoulder strap on my other shoulder. I pat on the side of the backpack pocket with my pen and MP3 player that has a pink cord wrapped around it connected to a matching set of earbuds being the same color as the cord. The bright pink color stood out against the black surface. I got my MP3 player in 2013 or 2012 during Christmas; sometime between those two years.  
"At least I got my favorite music." I said, feeling glad.  
The sound of large noisy feet headed towards the cell reminded me what I am suppose to do next.  
Ready,set, GO!  
I zip off through the doorway feeling the backpack hitting my back.  
It does pay to have a backpack with: an agenda, a drawing notebook, a bag of pens and pencils including a blue mobile pencil sharpener inside it,a black purse with a strap, a orange calculator, and two big blankets. Wait I left out my dirty clothes that are in the front pocket! Anyway, the point is very clear. I see Skelly's foot sticking out of a big shaft in the wall several feet away.  
Big question of the day; how the hell am I gonna jump that high?  
"YOU CAN DO IT,IVY!" I shout to myself, forcing my legs to go faster burning calories from the strawberries and chocolate milk.  
Fun fact; when a child is sitting down, they do burn a lot of calories. But when the child has become a teenager this great advantage goes away, so, to get rid of those excess calories the teenager has to do some exercise. I learned that on a page in the biology book three years ago. Why yes I have taken Biology and passed it.  
I narrow my eyes after the shaft hearing the Quintessions coming to a realization what is happening in their surprisingly random miracle. I see Skelly's big toe sticking out. I took a deep breath when I got closer then exhaled. One chance to grab that really shiny toe. It is all or nothing.  
I jumped up forwards after Skelly's ridiculously long toe reaching my right hand out.  
I caught the edge of Skelly's toe.  
"Skelly will not leave creator." Skelly said.  
"How sweet,but I got your toe." I said. "NOW SLIDE LIKE THE WIND!"  
Skelly then slid down fast like really fast enough wind blew past my face.  
"How does one slide like the wind?" I heard Loki up front.  
I wave my arms squealing.  
"Woohoo!" I cheer. "This is epic!"  
"I am still out of the loop about sliding like the wind."  
"It's a saying I made up," I said. "Ripped off the 'run like the wind' saying."  
"I never heard such figurative speech." Loki said.  
I laugh shaking my head.  
I see a small ray of light in the distance.  
Things are not going to be epic if we fall and crash land in a mountain area that leaves Skelly beyond repair.  
"Skelly, can you transform?" I ask.  
"Skelly's parts are from random cybertronian related creatures and parts of ships left for trash in a Quintession Cell," Skelly said. "Skelly does not know what kind-"  
"She asked if you can become a flight machine!" Loki interrupts.  
"Skelly can." Skelly said.  
I grin taking out the Mp3 then unwrap the earbuds and slid up the black button on the side. I take my right finger off the small sliding button. I waited until the 'COBY' sign popped up.  
"Skelly, we need you to transform once we're out of the ship." I said.  
"Skelly accepts." Skelly said.  
I put my ear buds in selecting the middle part of the menu then click on 'music currently playing' and put the Mp3 into my jean pocket. Loki's version of me involved having a hairstyle similar to the one The Eleventh Doctor had in Doctor Who just not raised up but downwards sliding to the left. The music playing currently is the transformers awesome soundtrack song made by Mutemath-who have constantly refused up until the rapture that they made it-.  
The music is not really loud, really, so I can still hear everything and understand what might be shouted down a big wide shaft.  
We flew out of the ship.  
Skelly transforms into a large spacecraft reminding me of the inside to a Chitauri ship shown in Thor: The Dark World. The big screen shows Earth with red cracks shown all over the land. I stare at it in shock reeling in the very double sign of the world ending.  
"Skelly needs flight orders," Skelly said, coming closer and closer to the landmass.  
I couldn't do anything seeing my own planet tearing itself apart.  
It was not the Quintession's fault but nature itself most likely.  
I can't seem to say anything.  
"Stop!" Loki orders.  
Skelly stops.  
"Now turn around and follow those...what the hell was in Thor's mind suggesting turtle ships?" Loki said.  
I do recall Loki said 'hell' in the 2nd movie. And that Norse related Marvel characters don't say Muspelheim a lot. So I'll just go with that. Skelly stops then takes a right turn. Skelly turned away from the lava fuming land taking down trees, fences, roads, and buildings.  
I feel really sad.  
The music became a noisy background to me replaying that image over and over in my mind.  
"Do you have any relatives?" Loki ask.  
From then on everything was just a blur and people saying words I didn't really find worth any interest.


	10. What a discovery

Quite the discovery for Thor and Loki to find themselves on a planet strongly similar to Midgard in so many ways. The Autobots have no involvement what so ever with the two brothers landing on a planet that was made in case Earth had a certain end that left many hours to evacuate the planet even if saving it was their last choice.  
Their sudden arrival had happened hours after dropping Ivy off on one of the ships carrying humans. Ivy had been so...silent. It is like she fell in a endless phase of darkness. To Loki it was only typical from a human seeing their homeworld die before their eyes.  
Loki had checked if Ivy's mother was aboard any of the ships.  
Christina is not aboard.  
Christina had been either raptured or killed by the cyberformatting material.  
Now Loki is in a city with a name ripped of the original New York City.  
He's in New NEW york city with Thor.  
"A medium?" Thor asks. "Why see a medium when there is Seers?"  
"I have more questions than you have," Loki said. "And most of these seers on New Midgard are frauds or truly born with the gift to see the future." Loki points off to a store right across with the Psychic sign up. "I don't know how they were not raptured."  
With a sigh Loki went through a open door and the bell chimed its usual ring.  
The door slammed into Thor's face.  
The Medium's store is cozy,comfy, and just very relaxing oriented.  
"Hello?" Came the voice of a rather high pitched woman.  
Loki looks up from the menu towards a woman in dark clothing and bad eyeliner.  
"Miss Mix," Miss Mix said, holding her hand out. "Hmm..." She licks her lips. "You're that god?"  
Loki shook her hand, just to be polite, with a fake smile.  
"Not that god," Loki said. Loki points towards the door where we can see Thor is walking down the not so active roads towards the Psychic's store. "That god is outside going to the fake seer."  
Miss Mix ends the handshake with a small laugh.  
"The spirits tell me you're here for something," Miss Mix said, raising a brow. "Yet they give me no answer."  
"It concerns...some one I knew." Loki said. "Someone I once had a relationship with."  
Miss Mix's eyebrows rested.  
"Right this way..." Miss Mix starts to say.  
"Loki." Loki finishes for Miss Mix.  
"Right this way, Mr Loki." Miss Mix said, pointing off to the doorway.  
Miss Mix backs away under the curtain of beads and disappeared out of Loki's view. He looks towards the menu. The conversations with the 'beloved ones' cost one hundred two dollars. Is that how much they prize their conversations?, Loki thought holding his hand above the table, honestly this is very foolish making it a hundred.  
A flash of green surfaced on the gray counter. In a moment or two the fog of green parts away leaving a one hundred dollar bill with two 1-dollar bills appeared on the counter. Very foolish but Loki had to know. Loki had the slightest of all suspicions.  
Ivy survived the radioactive blast.  
Just how much could this be real?  
Loki apparates himself into the room where the Medium is in. Loki lands in a chair across from Miss Mix. In the middle of the room is a round table with a unique long colored cloth, a white circular piece of fabric in the middle, and deep scars all over the maroon room seemingly so real enough some demon could have done it. Of course the table has two chairs. It made Loki's stomach go into knots thinking what could have happened in here.  
Cold chills went down Loki's arms.  
Loki is not much of being the scared one.  
Miss Mix closes her eyes.  
"Her name," Miss Mix said.  
"Christina Estep." Loki said.  
"Her full name," Miss Mix said, raising her fingers upwards on the table as her elbows met the beautiful cloth.  
"Christina Mary Estep." Loki said. "It concerns Ivy."  
Miss Mix starts humming.  
Loki looks around the room as the lights flickered, the dark vibe turns into a unsure mystifying kind of one, and the table shook. For once in his life Loki is scared what Miss Mix is actually summoning. Loki could not be sure if Miss Mix is summoning Christina or a pack of Fire Giants.  
The candles went out in the room.  
The room became much darker yet partially lit.  
Miss Mix stops humming.  
Miss Mix's blue eyes shot open.  
Loki stares at Miss Mix for a while, unsure what to do at first, tilting his head to the side then flicks a pebble at Miss Mix's forehead.  
The pebble lands in her lap.  
"I could not help but see if you're faking," Loki said. "But apparently you're very good at it."  
Miss Mix blinks.  
"You threw a pebble at me," Miss Mix said. "Where am I?"  
"New Midgard." Loki said.  
"New...midgard?" Miss Mix said.  
Loki nods.  
"Yes," Loki said. "But you call it New Earth." He leans forward putting his hands together in a ball. "Do you know your name?"  
"It starts with a C." Miss Mix said.  
"Christina." Loki said.  
Miss Mix's eyes froze.  
"You called for me," Her voice changed to a scared and unsure one. Loki leans back taking his hands out of a ball. "Ivy...why does this concern Ivy?" She acts confused. "Has something happened to my Ivy?"  
"No," Loki said. "She is fine." Loki shook his right hand. He places his had on the table. "I met Ivy."  
Okay let's call Miss Mix 'Christina' for the time being.  
Christina's face falters.  
"Tell me you didn't kill our daughter." Christina said.  
Loki taps his free fingers on the table.  
"She's my daughter?" Loki said. "She looks mortal to be mine!"  
"Oh god, you have." Christina said.  
Loki sighs.  
"Why did you never bother to tell me?" Loki asks. "That you, of all mortals I met, had my daughter."  
"I had other kids after Ivy," Christina said. "One year after her and several years after that one." Christina's gaze turns towards the table briefly then turns her attention back towards Loki. "How does this concern our daughter?"  
"Your daughter, not mine." Loki said.  
"Loki," Christina said, with a growl. "Spill it."  
"She got hit by a lethal dose of radiation," Loki said. "And came out fine."  
"I remember that woman." Christina said.  
"What woman?" Loki asks.  
"The woman in the delivery room when I was in labor with Ivy," Christina said. "The other doctors didn't know her. She just...did something. She did something to my little girl while I had my hands on mom." Loki has a 'really?' reaction on his face with his arms folded. "Go on, tell me, what you're thinking."  
"For eighteen years, as you're telling me, you've never thought much about 'that woman'." Loki said. "And as a result your daughter has been living as a mortal for most of her life...until yesterday."  
"If you count singing at a young age, then yes." Christina said. "She lived like a human."  
"The age of a child." Loki said.  
"No," Christinia said. "Ivy started singing when she was three." A smile grew on her face. "She is your daughter, Loki, and I find it funny the last time I saw you when Dan was keeping me back and you went through a waterfall of sorts lights at the park."  
"I do not see how it is funny." Loki said.  
"I am the one dragged out of the light," Christina said. "Most of her life; Ivy believed she is the daughter of a truck driver." Christina leans forward. "Tell Ivy the truth," Christina takes Loki's right hand then smoothly feels along his baby soft hands. "I've missed you."  
"That she is a Demigod?" Loki said. "Why would I?"  
"Demigods can easily die if you've forgotten," Christina said, squeezing his hand. "Gods can't." Christina lets go of Loki's hand. "The power of radioactive blasts cannot kill you. It is weapons of Asgard and other godly individuals who can kill you."  
Loki stares at Christina for awhile.  
"She..." Loki is shocked. "Lost her god side and became a mortal at birth by a healer sent by Odin."  
Christina tilts her head.  
"He's still kicking?" Christina said.  
"He never has." Loki said.  
Christina has a short laugh straightening her head.  
"The same man I met nineteen years ago," Christina said. "You haven't changed a bit."  
Loki recalled the day he left Christina.  
"You were pregnant with Ivy when I left," Loki said. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Loki raises his eyebrows. "That you were pregnant with my child growing inside?"  
"Yes," Christina said, with a slow nod. "You didn't bother to stop and listen to me"  
"Asgard and Jotunheim have a shaky truce," Loki said. Loki shook his head with a mighty sigh. "Someone had to come and clean up Thor's mess. " Christina looks at Loki with a dreamily sigh. "How many kids did you have after Ivy?"  
"Three," Christina said. "Three beautiful kids; one girl and two boys."  
"Ivy reminds me of you," Loki said. "Quite a lot."  
"She has your eyebrows." Christina said.  
"No, Christina, she has yours." Loki argues.  
"Let's not argue about this; those eyebrows are yours." Christina said. A smile curls up on Christina's face. "I have to go now," Christina slides her hand away from Loki. "You make sure to tell Ivy the truth."  
"Why not her 'other' father?" Loki asks.  
"Dan was taken too..." Christina said. "Loki, Ivy is what you are, and when she discovers it for herself..." Christina pauses thinking about it. "She'll need some help learning how to use her power properly."  
"What if I don't want to?" Loki asks.  
"Loki, you're the only Frost Giant who's Ivy's father." Christina said. "I trust you."  
Christina closes her eyes.  
The room became lighter and the vibe became cozy.  
"Miss Mix?" Loki said.  
Miss Mix opens her eyes and a different smile spread on her face just not curly.  
"The spirits are lighter this hour," Miss Mix said. She looks around like a curious child in a brand new room. "Christina is in a better place." She tilts her head noticing Loki's zoned out stare. "Is there something you didn't get to tell your loved one?"  
The look on Loki's face went away.  
"No," Loki lied, shaking his right hand. "I said all that I wanted."  
Loki pushes the chair back, opting not to aparrate out of the room, and gets up from the chair.  
Our view goes outside where Thor waits whistling by the medium's store door. Loki walks out the door that chimed startling Thor that he steps back looking for any sources of this sound holding up the hammer. At first Loki opts to turn himself into a kangaroo and hop away fast as he can from the magnificent idiot standing before him.  
"That was the door, brother." Loki said.  
"Oh," Thor said, lowering his hammer. "Thought it was a bomb ticker."  
"You known every time a doorbell goes off a bomb does not start ticking everyday and eventually go off," Loki said. "Thor, you've been listening to Ironhide too much."  
"Have not," Thor denies.  
"Have too," Loki said. "I know when you've been skyping one of the Autobots when you start acting paranoid of every little sound."  
"Well let me just tell you this fake seer said I would discover something so shocking I wouldn't be able to believe it at first and then to top it off something about a..." Loki ignores out the last part turning away from Thor rolling his eyes. "And a puppy! Can we get a puppy?"  
Thor kept following alongside Loki.  
"Oh brother," Loki said. "No, we're not getting a puppy!"  
"Can we at least go to New New York State and have some mountain climbing?" Thor asks.  
What the perfect way to leave Thor in the middle of no where covering his eyes until he fell asleep.  
Appearing the next day on the exact time-that he had told Thor to cover his eyes-would be fun.  
"I like the idea," Loki said, with a generous smile. "Sounds good to me."


	11. When the faze ends

My world stopped spinning. My vision became clearer and the noise became clear as well. There are a vast majority of people in the room reminding me of a crazy dream I had a couple years ago where children were trapped in a unique dimension where they go into the water they appear right back on the land and the Doctor was trying to figure out how this is possible. This version of the Doctor I dreamed up was the one portrayed by Matt Smith.  
Anyway, back to where I am in.  
Many of these people look like they come from different nations around Earth. I can hear unfamiliar languages spoken in the room including English. The room is quite large and vast to be honest. I pause my mp3 by pressing the middle button and slide the small wiggly button. The Coby sign pops up briefly before diving into darkness. I put the mp3 into my backpack pocket.  
For once there wasn't any entertaining and interesting ideas running around my head.  
"Hello," Came the voice of a boy.  
I jump two feet off the floor.  
My shoes then land back down on the metal floor and I start tipping over losing my balance. I had my arms spread out but that didn't help at all. I land on the floor backpack first. A young boy shortly laughs looking over me sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. I see a small birthmark on his nose.  
"Uh, sorry for startling ya. My name is Richard Bailey," Richard said, then held his hand out. "What about you?"  
"Ivy Bell," I said, taking Richard's hand. "But you can call me Ivy."  
Woah, I am talking slow.  
Five points for Ivy!  
"Hah," Richard said,helping me up. "That's a funny name."  
"I know," I said, letting go of his hand. "I've heard plenty of name calling 'Poison Ivy'."  
Richard raises his eyebrows.  
"That's not I am meaning," Richard said. "I meant how the words relating to a plant and a former national historical item relate to your name."  
Wow, I was just caught off guard.  
"You know your history," I said, earning a shrug from Richard. "And your words."  
Richard looks like a seventeen year old.  
"A kid like me gets that a lot." Richard said, gloomy.  
"Kid?" I ask.  
"I am fourteen." Richard said.  
I gasp.  
"I am eighteen." I said.  
Richard's eyes went huge.  
"I wish I had your height." Richard said.  
I nod.  
"I wish I had yours." I said.  
"We should get a genie one of these days and make that wish!" Richard said.  
God he made me laugh so time I laughed that hard was when my speech teacher had to tell me that she wasn't saying "Miss Sestimate" but "Miss S, the manager" during one of our sessions. I wipe off my tears of joy from under my glasses.  
I feel better having a good laugh.  
"So," I said. "Where's your dad?"  
"Somewhere around in the room," Richard said. He points towards a tall man with nice brown hair and a nice body build. "The rapture took my mom and little sisters. What about you?"  
"I only know my grandparents and quite possibly my other siblings have been raptured." I said. "And my parents."  
"Wowzers," Richard said. "You got it hard."  
"Maybe not," I said. "I do have relatives."  
Then there is an announcement. It came out of a huge megaphone attached to the front end part of the room.  
"Ivy Dandottir's presence is requested by the Autobots." Is the announcement.  
My presence is requested by the Autobots so perhaps this means I can find out if my other relatives were raptured or not! I jump up and down repeatedly feeling like a rocket about to launch. The doors to the room slide open similar to elevator doors.  
"I happily accept their request!" I squeal.  
I look over to see Richard had plugged his ears.  
"I'll be right back," I said. "And not squealing."  
"What?" Richard asks.  
I happily skip my way down the widened path feeling bubbly, easy going, and excited. I trip over my left foot then land on the floor. Wow, nice going!  
"I am okay!" I cheerfully said.  
I get up then continue on merrily path skipping.  
Man am I glad my shoes are double knotted.  
The doors slide shut behind me after exiting the room. My shoes echoed down the hallway seemingly making an eerie setting. I stop then take my shoes off and continue the wall holding my shoes. I had stopped skipping all together down the hallway. The floor is lighted up by blue arrows reminding me of the ones on the wall from 'Enders Game' featuring Harrison Ford.  
The arrows directed me to a large room.  
The doors are wide open.  
I walk my way into the room seeing huge towering machines.  
I feel nervous, shy, and a laugh coming out. A nervous kind of laugh. There are a bunch of other cybertronians in the room I do not even know. It sucks to be this kind of girl who is very awkward and shy around large groups of people. The doors came to a loud shut behind me.  
There goes my exit.  
"Is your name really Ivy Dandottir?" Optimus asks.  
"My name is," I said, in between a nervous laugh. "Ivy, um, Brooke,haha, Bell."  
Ironhide is leaning against a large railing.  
"This child is shy," Ironhide said. "Was bringing the twins necessary?"  
Twins?  
I wonder if he is referring to the bad mouth icecream twins.  
I look over seeing two tall mechs with different armor. My attention came to a freezing point seeing the two who never were shown in one movie at all just standing chilling. My mouth fell open staring at the yellow cybertronian by the silver one. Sideswipe has wheels that allow him to go anywhere he wishes. He's kind of like a ninja.  
I am beyond shocked.  
I am unable to say a word.  
"Now we know she is a shy human." Optimus said.  
I didn't see Ratchet around.  
"Helloooo?" Sunstreaker said, waving his servo in front of my face. "Any one there?"  
I squeak falling back over.  
"Hey," Sunstreaker said. "There is something in that head!"  
I laugh, rolling over tearing up.  
"That is—-" I said, in-between my tears. "Hilarious!"  
I giggle snort.  
"And she has good humor," Sunstreaker said.  
I help myself up covering my mouth.  
Yes, there are times that I hate to have such a flawed shy reaction.  
"Ivy, what are you?" Optimus asks.  
I stare back at him.  
"Human." I said, struggling to keep my nervous laughter back.  
"We tried to get a sample of your blood," Optimus said. "Our needle broke when we put it on your skin."  
Superman skin?  
Skin of steel?  
That must be a load of baloney.  
"Again," I said. "I am one hundred percent human."  
"We know," Ironhide said. "Bit what kind are you?"  
"I won't say until you check if my relatives are still around," I said. "I can happily tell you—" Oh god no! I laugh nervously noticing that Bumblebee and and a far strange Autobot were in the background. "Hahahaa...their names."  
"Autobots, it seems asking as a group is hindering this conversation." Optimus said. "All of you, except Ironhide, go."  
I watch the other bots walk on out. I rub my shoulder feeling relaxed and much embarrassed to be this shy. I may be a friendly but there are some things I just can't get over. I had to turn away from the glass to recite the Paul Revere poem; I ended up getting five extra bonus points for my effort. That was four to five years ago.  
"Now tell us these names." Optimus said.  
I told the names one by one.  
"Ironhide," Optimus said. "Check if any of these humans are still aboard this ship."  
"By the way Tara is skinny and she has a unusual metabolism!" I mention. "She has long brown hair, a puppy dog face—aka a cute face—, and you can pick her out of a line up."  
"I'll take that into note," Ironhide said and then he left off through another pair of doors.  
I turn towards Optimus.  
"Since we are alone, one to one," Optimus said. "Give your best guess as to what you are."  
The child of a god but not really.  
"Uhhh..." I said, tapping my fingers together. "That's where we kind of hit a tree stump."  
Optimus's blue optics see through me.  
"Try me." Optimus said.  
I shyly rub the back of my neck.  
"Sure you can take a speeding chatting box?" I ask.  
"I have been around chatty femmes before in my lifetime," Optimus said. "Give me your best shot."  
Eventually I have to believe Scorp told me the truth and Loki lied.  
Right about now.


	12. Ah scrap

"Scrap,scrap,scraaap," I sang, dangling my legs off the metal platform. "Ah scrappedy, scrap,scrap, scrap!" I sang it christmasy kind of style. Go figure. Optimus had requested I stay here after I explained to him my given situation. "Scraaap—"  
I fell on my back on the metal once the very surprising and solid figure of SunStreaker popped up. Wanna know what I said when Sunstreaker popped outta no where? It is one word. It starts with a 'W'. Okay, since it seems not many people like to guess about a yelp then the answer is going to be given.  
"What!" I shout, at first, startled.  
"How impressive," Sunstreaker said, with a grin. "I made a human say something after I scare them." He rubs his cybertronian bumpy knuckles with his digits. "Not everyday I get to do that."  
I hoist myself up.  
"Not funny," I said. "And it comes naturally." I frown folding my arms. Drawing the arms folded pose is difficult, really. "Sometimes when someone like you is trying to scare me I just acknowledge them after hearing their footsteps or something so small you wouldn't take for concern."  
"I scared you," Sunstreaker said, lowering down to my eye level. "While you were singing a cybertronian slang. That makes you unaware!"  
"I was singing," I said. "Sometimes when you're singing you get very focused on the song and after an interruption like a 'boo!' you continue singing. It happened to me once recording a song on Youtube. I have a faint memory about it; it was...bright star something."  
Sunstreaker raises his bright yellow optic brow.  
"You have an account on youtube?" Sunstreaker said.  
"Yes," I said,nodding. "My previous username was Bumblebeegirlbot."  
"Girlbot." Sunstreaker repeats.  
"Yeah," I said. "But now it is similar to my first account name on a Art site." I shrug. "Assuming now the new desiginated Earth has internet; it is probably brand new and full of glitches. Nothing from any website has been transfered to the new internet so this means all of my accounts are gone."  
Now that I had said it out loud; it is devastating .  
I can't work on any of my stories.  
In fact rewriting them all is too much of a idea.  
"How well can you actually sing?" Sunstreaker asks.  
I feel my face turn red.  
"Well..." I tap my fingers together. "I am still improving."  
"Give me an example." Sunstreaker said.  
I sigh then close my eyes recalling a moment in PE holding a racquet in my hand sweating and energy running. The sky appears in my mind with a few white clouds seen in not-the-same-places. I began humming and nodding my head bending my shoe down.  
"Uh oh," I start in a low voice. "She is going through the sky, through the atmosphere, and I don't know where she's going." I imagine melody belonging to a piano. "Nor does she know where she's going, in the sky, off to outer space," I raise my singing voice. "Does she know? No, she does not, she's going through the sky, passing through the white curly clouds,"  
I clear my throat.  
"Space is dark and vast, stars and planets shine, she's surrounded by a capsule keeping Oxygen in," I stop nodding. "Where she's going she has no clue, I don't know where she's going, no one knows," Imaging that memory in PE really helps. "OOOooh she is flying in the sky, through the clouds, and she is going to where she belongs."  
I open my eyes and stop singing.  
Sunstreaker wipes off a tear on the corner of his optic.  
"Something fell into my optic," Sunstreaker said.  
I blink.  
Did I really make a fully grown cybertronian cry?  
Naah that can't be.  
"How did I do?" I ask.  
"Fine," Sunstreaker said.  
"...Fine isn't helpful," I said. "Teeeelll meee!"  
"You raised your voice too high at the space part," Sunstreaker said.  
I feel so happy.  
"Thaaannkk yoouu!" I cheer waving my arms in the air.  
A sheet of ice covered Sunstreaker's faceplate and a perfect Santa Clause snow beard. Sunstreaker blinks. The icicles fell off his optics rolling down his metal cheekplating making a light soft sound. I lower my arms feeling confused where that sheet of ice came flying out of. I look towards my elbows, then my forearms, and to my hands.  
Sunstreaker wipes off the sheet of ice on his faceplate.  
"Did I do that?" I ask, confused.  
"No," Sunstreaker said. "It was the ceiling fan's left over ice."  
I stare at Sunstreaker wondering if he was being sarcastic. The way he phrased the reply made me wonder if it were literal or figure of speech. I saw a penny on Sunstreaker's shoulder armor. I help myself up using the rails as my guide then somehow manage to get on the top then jump out landing on Sunstreakers shoulder. Sunstreaker skates back as I cling to his yellow shoulder armor.  
"Penny is mine!" I declare, grabbing hold on it.  
"Hey," Sunstreaker said, tugging at me. "Let go of the armor."  
"You got a lucky penny on you!" I said. "Mine!"  
Also since Earth's internet is gone then that means all my saved money is gone. All of it; gone. Last time I had asked, I had about 3k in the bank because I never used it and only saved whatever I earned. Now to be exact on how much I made as a bus monitor is something I am not telling. No sirrey!  
"I DON'T HAVE A PENNY!" Sunstreaker protests.  
"Yes you do!" I said. "And it sure looks like one! Keep tugging me! ONE MORE PULL and its off baby!"  
"...Ah scrap," Sunstreaker said.  
"Tug me!" I demand. "One more and you won't be having a human crawling around you like an ant!"


	13. In strange eways

Stranger things have happened. Well, what do I mean by that? Other than tearing off a good sized penny from Sunstreaker's shoulder armor and finding out I have 'snow' powers life can take any sort of direction. Just not the direction I can expect. Sunstreaker has a patch of metal over the big sized golfball hole covering it.

"What do you mean we are being hailed to give over a child?" Sunstreaker askse.

I glare up towards Sunstreaker feeling ticked off.

"But Pr—" Sunstreaker stops then sulks. "Fine." I had my super duper lucky penny. "Can we just send one of our enemies to make sure that..um...you know?" He cowers. "I know—" Sunstreaker frowns. "Can we just show the human to her relatives?"

I put the penny into my pocket.

Sunstreaker looks down towards me.

"Megan Estep?" Sunstreaker asks.

"Oh," I said. "I know her. She is a Potterhead."

Megan also read through about six chapters of Haunting on Malbury Street during the time it was being edited and she stopped helping editing when I told her it had 23 chapters. I guess Megan did not like to read long stories. At one point Megan was a huge Twilight fan so I gave her a Twilight book I got for Christmas having all three books combined into one.

"But is she related to you?" Sunstreaker asks.

"On my mothers side, yeah." I said.

"Prime," Sunstreaker said. "We got a confirmation."

"What about Shannon?" I ask.

Sunstreaker raises a brow.

"Shannon?" Sunstreaker asks.

"My aunt," I said. "And Tara. Shannon's actually a blonde even though her hair loos red that's just because she dyes it." I pick my nose while talking about it.

I can see the look on Sunstreaker's faceplate easily read 'Ew, boogers.' Sunstreaker is disgusted in a nutshell.

"Shannon calls me 'Tink' even though I don't like it." I add.

"Okay," Sunstreaker said, with a grin. "Stop picking your nose, Tink."

I frown.

"I need to clear THIS one part of my nose!" I said. "Seriously, how does one breath with their nose full of solid snot?" I manage to get the irritating flat rough surfaced solid thing out of my nose. My nose feels a lot better. I held up my finger cheerfully. "Done!"

"Ew!" Sunstreaker recoils.

"Under the shoe it goes," I said, sticking the solid snot under my shoe.

"NO!" Sunstreaker cries. "Not my armor!"

Too late, it's under my shoe.

I grin, cheeky, up towards Sunstreaker.

"Too bad," I said. "I wouldn't want to eat my boogers."

"That is it, you're banned from my shoulder armor!" Sunstreaker said, and then drops me to the ground.

I miraculously land on my feet, A-okay, still with my backpack around my shoulders. I balance myself leaning forwards waving my arms in front of myself. I sigh with relief right after getting my point of balance regained. Sunstreaker lands on the floor sending me flying into the air about six feet and landing on my back side.

"Jeeze," I said,helping myself up. "What's with the fallin',man?"

"Yo—yo—" Sunstreaker said but I interrupt.

"I am cute?" I finish for him, with a huff. "I know!"

"No, you're—" Sunstreaker said but I interrupt.

"Clumsy?" I offer. My stomach grumbles. "That I am aware."

"You changed colors!" Sunstreaker said.

"I—what?" I said, folding my arms and grinning from ear to ear raising my brows. I wanted to mess with the yellow bot no doubt. "I turned green like the hulk?"

"No!" Sunstreaker protests.

"So I am not sick," I said.

"Yes," Sunstreaker said.

"Then I need something to eat," I said, hearing my stomach grumble again. It must be time to eat dinner.

Sunstreaker reaches into his back compartment then takes out a small plastic bag with two square white edible products with black zebra stripes. I held out my hands for the zebra cakes. Sunstreaker drops the little package. I catch the small plastic bag almost tripping over my shoes.

"Zeeebra cake!" I squeal, hopping up and down. "ZEEBBRAAA cakkes!" I take the zebra cakes out of the plastic bag, eat them, and wipe around my mouth of the remaining zebra cake crumbs. "Mmmhh, yummy."

Sunstreaker, all the while, had been tapping on the side of his helm where his audio receivers are. At first I thought he was trying to get sand dust outta that big helm of his but then I realized why would Cybertronians bother to make sand castles on a beach when sand can get bothersome to their gears. Sunstreaker hadn't said a thing when doing the tapping except for 'uh huh, huh,uh huh.' all the way to town.

Okay the last bit was an exaggeration and sort of a joke.

"You have a live skype request." Sunstreaker said.

"I don't use skype," I said. "Skype's for more social people."

"...It pertains to some relatives of yours." Sunstreaker said.

"Oh, where's the feed!" I said.

"Over there above the rails near the glass door." Sunstreaker said.

"I shall conquer thee with my height phobia!" I declare, running off into the direction of the large screen.

Yes I just said something in Shakespeare.

'Thee' in Shakespearean means 'you' if you were not aware.

Also did you know there is one scene in Thor, where during the production of it, the actors decided to use Shakespearean to explain what the scene was about? As I recall it was on the wikipedia page that indicated this was on one of Laufey's scenes. Why yes I do my research about anything I am getting interested into before continuing on writing in the fandom.

"Is that a yes?" Sunstreaker asks.

I roll an eye while running towards the table.

"If thee is not thinking, no." I said, mockingly.

I came to a stop at the left leg to the table. _I shall conquer this climb_, I thought, _while sounding fancy in my head! _I rub my hands together glaring at the rounded shapes sticking out. I go forwards then put my right foot on a flat square surface to the screw shaped part. Most of my life I have been learning stuff on my own, trying to do stuff on my own, and never really gotten the gist of tying my shoes.

I fail at tying my shoes so badly I knot them up.

Truthfully, my mom spoiled me_. _

I grab on to another rounded edge and lift my body up grabbing onto another circular part. My hand feels slippery and sweaty all of a sudden. I gulp thinking; don't look back. I continue this climb,nearly slipping off here and there, using the large rounded parts sticking out. Using the screws as means to go up reminds me of mountain climbing even though I have never done it before. I have seen people mountain climb on TV. Further and further I went getting closer to the dark ledge designed part of the table.

"Ew," Sunstreaker said. "Your shoes are dirty."

"Haters gonna hate!" I said.

I look over holding up my shoe.

It didn't look close to being dirty except what had been white—to the side—had specks of black that didn't match the shoes top dark half. The top dark half has 'C's in different colors: purple, yellow,red,pink,dark blue, light blue,and green. My tied up shoe laces are green,purple,yellow,and red. I use my right hand to take my shoe off. The pink fabric with black 'c's is scrunched up. I toss my shoe over the table.

_Thump!_ Went my first shoe.

I take my other shoe off.

_Thump! _Went my second shoe.

The backsides of my shoes are light blue. The inside of them are purple. _Just a little more closer_, I thought,_ even though that phrase is grammatically insufficient; that'll do. _

I climb onto the last two rounded parts.

I swing my right arm over the top surface of the table and then swing my left leg on it.

"Uh, do you need help?"

"Nope!" I refuse. "Me can do it!"

I wiggle myself on to the table.

"I did it!" I cheer. "Now to get rid of zhe fabric!"

I pick up my shoes and take out the pink fabric then ball them up into a bunch, stash them into my front backpack pocket, and zip up the front pocket. There is only whiteness in the area where my feet go. I put my feet back into the shoes. I hear a screen beep. I look up seeing Natalie, her blonde hair in a pigtail, and her big chubby face. Oh god the girl who annoyed me a lot two to three years ago because she was jealous of me staying with my grandparents still lives! I hoped she would have been raptured so other people can feel my annoyance.

"Hai sweet pea!" Natalie said.

Natalie's changed, though, since then.

But still, she is still a child.

"Don't call me sweat pea," I said.

Natalie backs off the screen.

"Is your daddy really that cute guy?" Natalie asks.

I rub my forehead.

Last year I showed Natalie, through google, who Loki is. Since then she has been referring to him as the cute guy also her sister—Megan—at the time was interested in Percy Jackson. Now I am not sure if Megan is still into Percy Jackson as she is a hipster. I still remember Megan coming out squealing about One Direction following her on Twitter and her ranting about carrots and spoons. I remember at one time she came out of the backroom—that had the best internet connection for her phone—ranting about spoons. Mostly the spoons part.

"Natalie," I said. "You know he has a name."

"Yeah," Natalie said. "But is he really your daddy?"

"He may be my father but not my dad," I said. "I prefer to call a parental figure 'dad' or 'mom' when they've at least tried even when they fail."

I don't call my mom 'mommy' or my dad 'daddy'.

Ew, that just sounds gross thinking of me saying that.

"Oh em gee!" Natalie said. "MOM, MOM, MOM!"

I saw Shannon, with her recently dyed red hair, come into the screen.

"Sorry tink," Shannon apologizes. "I told Natalie not to call until I had my hair ready."

"Uh," I said. "You look perfectly fine to me."

"Aw, thank you, Tink." Shannon said.

"Why thank me when you can thank yourself for looking fine?" I ask.

"MOM!" Natalie shouts. "She's related to the cute guy!"

"What cute guy?" Shannon asks.

"The guy from Marvels Mightiest Avengers except he's not the cartoon version," Natalie said. "The one with the horns."

Shannon looks towards the screen, puzzled, acting as if she hadn't the foggiest idea.

"You are not the daughter of a fictional character," Shannon said.

"I wish I can believe that," I said. "Apparently I am the daughter of a Frost Giant."

"Tink, I don't know what that is." Shannon said.

"A snow based gigantic person," I said. "Except Loki's more human looking."

"Wait," Shannon said. "Are you saying your dad is not Dan?"

"Moooom," I hear a drawn out complaint from Megan off screen. "They don't have any Harry Potter books here."

See, I told you Megan is a Potterhead.

Megan still wishes she gets a acceptance letter from Hogwarts for Christmas.

"Well," I said. "That doesn't explain how Natalie is aware of my heritage and you acting like it isn't possible." I glare at Shannon. "Pattie and Jane were raptured. You don't need to pretend in front of me."

"Well..." Shannon said. "I never thought much of him in the beginning. One day, when Christina hadn't told Mom about her pregnancy, he just got up and left. Dan and Christina followed him. After that day I never saw him again nor did Tara and everyone else."

"Did...did they know?" I ask.

"No," Shannon said. "They did not know about Loki."

Now since Loki acted like he didn't know me in the beginning and was annoyed by me then it is safe to say he wasn't aware about my mom being pregnant with me.

"Tink," Shannon said. "They told me what's going to happen next."

"Um," I said. "I don't know what's gonna happen next."

"There's a big spaceship with loaded cannons aimed at the ship with everyone inside it," Shannon explains. "Don't worry about Tara, Joel, and her two kids. They're fine. Isaac is watching a copy of Tarzan one of the Autobots was able to copy into their piracy websites a long time ago."

Load spaceship.

I turn around towards Sunstreaker.

"Cons?" I ask.

"No," Sunstreaker said. "They know about you."

"Chitauri?" I ask.

"Bye Tink!" Shannon said. "Make it a good one."

"No," Sunstreaker said.

Phew, that's a sigh of relief.

"Then who?" I ask hearing the screen beep off.

I feel a cold hard metal item place on my neck and I feel really tired. I fell over to the side into the darkness. My eyes came to a close. My grandparents never knew Dan was not my father. They never knew. How can that be? How for so long could they have believed Dan is my father? Dan tried his best to be a dad and for that I give him kudos.

Maybe something was done to my DNA and it was undone because of the radiation blast.

My thoughts ram into oblivion while falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N**

**If you want to read this story completely then please visit Wattpad and search for 'Loki,me, and Transformers'.**


End file.
